hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Chessmaster
A chess master is a chess player of such skill that he/she can usually beat chess experts who themselves typically prevail against most amateurs. Among chess players, the term is often abbreviated to master, the meaning being clear from context. From the dawn of recorded chess, to the establishment of the first chess organizations, the term master was simply one of opinion. Strong players demonstrated their strength in play, and gained the informal reputation of being chess masters. Origins As chess became more widespread in the latter half of the 19th century, the term began to be given out by organizations. For example, in Germany, there arose an annual sponsored tournament, the Hauptturnier, the winners of which were awarded the title of National Master. Emanuel Lasker, who later became World Champion, first earned a master title in one such tournament. The establishment of the world chess body, Fédération Internationale des Échecs (FIDE), saw the creation of titles superior to the "national master" titles. FIDE created the titles "International Master" and "Grandmaster", awarded according to those achieving set requirements. FIDE eventually created the title of "FIDE Master", as the lowest master title it awarded. In the correspondence chess field, the International Correspondence Chess Federation awards titles "International Master", "Senior International Master and "Grandmaster". The United States Chess Federation (USCF) awards the Title of National Master to anyone who achieves a USCF ELO_rating_system rating of 2200, and the title of Senior Master to anyone who achieves a USCF rating of 2400. The USCF also awards the Life Master title to anyone who holds a 2200 rating for a total of 300 or more games in his or her lifetime. In the United States, the title of "National Master" is awarded for life, regardless of whether the rating of a National Master subsequently goes below 2200. In August 2002, this position was codified (after being recognized as the existing status quo) by the USCF Policy Board with the passage of a motion stating "Any USCF member who has had a regular post tournament rating of 2200 or higher (published or not) has demonstrated a significant level of chess ability and is recognized by being automatically awarded the lifetime title of National Master." Magic Chess Magic Chess are composed of the same number of pieces and same races. In the game has two teams are both white and black. The rooks, horses, and bishops were placed as the paper pieces in its original creation these are their new supernatural are only used if they reach the fortress (that is the place the pawn promotes to queen) and has also rules if checkmate is intentionally kill. Also if the official pieces were captured you can use the box pieces to the field as substitute if you want to defend your king or offend the enemy to withstand it. The skills has also any specialty according to Pieces Character are different kind. To become a magical chess master is to defeat enemies using your might and power to become the real champion with your favorite pieces withed to become the magical grand-master. But for now there is no magical grandmasters in the game so don't worry so Mante Legends will be the next grand-master. Appearance Chessmaster will set to debut but he cannot appeared yet until 2016 if I lived. He was rumor that every game he is the main antagonists of all chess legends series. He can't use pieces yet and he is appeared in the finale of the series. Although more discussion will release next year about him. He was revealed the leader of Sacred Legends party to destroy the Monarchiya party without any reasons. See Also *Chess master *Chessmaster Category:Sacred Legends